Ben 10 hero of earth
by solidsnake45
Summary: This again something is something I am doing for fun so please enjoy my own take on Ben 10 and his world rate and review of you want but I will be using my own ideas but reviews always help.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day In Bellwood where a young boy was sitting lazily at his desk waiting for the bell to ring his name Ben Tennyson and was ten years old he wore a white t shirt with a black stripe going straight down the middle, light green baggy trousers and white trainers with some black colouring.

He had brown shaggy hair, bright green eyes, pale skin and an athletic build.

He was tapping impatiently on his desk thinking it would make time go faster, the reason for this was that it was the last day of school before summer vacation meaning that in a few minutes he would be on the road with his grandpa max cruising around the various states, it had been on Ben's mind for weeks and he was excited.

It had started when grandpa Max had visited his parents a couple of months back and talked about taking him on a road trip for his summer vacation Ben had immediately said yes but his parents had not been sure especially his dad, it seemed that his dad and his grandpa had a shaky relationship which didn't' help things. Ben had asked his mom multiple times why they were always at odds but all his mom said that something happened between them before Ben was born and that was it, so Ben had let it go.

However on that night Ben had overheard their conversation he was told to go to bed which he did but after making sure no one was around he was sitting on the landing listening to what was being said and what saw said kind off weirded him out.

"Look I'm not so sure about this max, the last thing I want for him is getting attacked by aliens" his dad said firmly.

"Oh come on you know I'm retired that isn't apart of my life anymore, I just want to spend some time with my grandson" Max said defensively.

"I know but what happens if he gets attacked like last time because if you recall my wife was pregnant with Ben when we were attacked right here at home by another Insane alien calling my son the chosen one" his dad said furiously.

"I've already looked into it using all the resources I could and there was no connection, it was clearly a random incident by an insane alien which hasn't happened again for years" Max said softly.

There was a brief silence which was broken by his mom voice "I think it is a good idea" she said.

"But honey" his father started to say but he was cut off by his mom voice again "Ben wants to go you know what he's like if we say no, he will be upset and what happened in the past was scary but if Max has looked into everything there is no danger" his mom said.

There was another brief pause "fine but if anything happens" his dad said.

"You have my word" Max said finally.

That night still bothered him why had his family been attacked and the chosen one of what he pushed these thoughts out of his mind before his teacher who was sitting at the front of the class stood up, "now just a quick reminder I will be teaching summer school this year so it is not too late to sign up" his teacher said.

Ben snorted yeah right he knew one person who would jump at the prospect of summer school he was definitely not one of them that was when the bell rang and he jumped out of his seat, grabbed his bag and headed to the exit with everyone else.

He was waiting outside of school for his grandpa to pick him up when he heard a cry of alarm he turned his head and saw that two boys had cornered one boy wearing glasses against the Chan link fence, Ben knew the two boys well it was Cash and JT the resident school bullies who Ben did not like in the slightest, he had met them when he first started there and they had become enemies on first meeting but unlike most kids Ben was no push over and had fought Cash multiple times causing them both to be put into detention.

He decided to intervene besides he grandpa was taking him straight away so his parents wouldn't hear about it and he wasn't going to stand by while something like this was happening, he walk over and shouted "that's enough Cash". Cash turned around smiled viciously "hey look Jt it's good old Benny how you doing still a loser I see" Cash said laughing.

"I'd rather be a loser than an idiot, then again I guess your both right" Ben said smiling. That seemed to shut him up before he knew it Cash was standing in front of him arms crossed glaring with JT standing next to him trying to look intimidating which was funny since he looked similar to the other kid who had gave Ben a look of thanks before running away.

Now it was just Ben,Cash and JT standing alone with no one else around Cash broke the silence by saying "I couldn't hear you all the way over there, wanna repeat what you just said"

"I know it hurts to hear the truth but Its better someone tells you now before you lose what brains you have left" Ben retorted.

"Kick his ass Cash" JT said.

Though Cash was slightly taller than Ben despite being the same age, Ben wasn't afraid and met his stare without flinching JT however just stood behind Cash as usual to cowardly to get involved, that was when Cash grabbed Ben by his shirt and started winding up a punch but Ben also did the same but before either one could follow through a old rv pulled up on the road next to them.

Ben recognised it as his grandpa's rv or the rustbucket as he called it partly due to the fact that his grandpa had owned it for many years when working as a plumber and never had the heart to get rid of it after he retired but it's age was starting to show the paint job was coming apart and flaking off, the tyres looked like that were about to fall off but it was still built like a tank.

His Grandpa Max got out of the drivers side grinning broadly he was 59 years old with grey hair cut military grade style he was slightly overweight that showed in his stomach and face, he had eyes which could be carefree one minute then strict the next.

He would of been intimidating except for the horrible hawaii shirt which covered his white shirt underneath Ben would make a point of telling how horrible the shirt looked but he would respond with a smile and say "what can I say, I think it's stylish". Which would cause Ben to facepalm.

Ben and Cash had let go of each other which didn't go unnoticed by Max, Cash put his arm around Ben's shoulder in friendly manner "hey sir me and Ben were just talking right Ben?" Cash said adopting a look of innocence.

"Yeah just talking" Ben said the sarcasm dripping from his voice which again Max noticed and came to a very quick conclusion, Max looked directly at Cash which caused him and JT to take a small step back.

"Maybe you kids should run along" Max said in a tone which translated to get lost.

Cash and JT seemed to take the hint and walked swiftly away down the street out of sight, "so that's the infamous Cash I've heard a lot about from your mother" Max said thoughtfully after they left

"Yep the exact same Bully" Ben said.

"Your just like your father you know, he was always getting into fights when he was younger anyway you ready to go. Max asked

"All set let's hit the road" Ben said climbing in the rv ready to start his big adventure but as he got on he noticed a girl sitting at the table near the window looking miserable, he recognised her straight away this was his cousin Gwen Tennyson she had shirt orange hair held by a blue hair clip,green eyes same as him and wearing a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo in the front,white capris and a pair of white shoes with dark stripes.

Ben was torn between shock and horror but couldn't resist using this chance to annoy her he bowed in a dramatic fashion saying "her ladyship graces us with her presence".

"Shut it dweeb it's not like I like this anymore than you do" Gwen said through gritted teeth.

Max boarded the rv and stood behind the driver seat with an amused look, "Grandpa please say you didn't" Ben said sadly.

"I thought It would be nice for your cousin to join us so I asked her parents and they were more than thrilled to let her come with me that's not going to be a problem is it" Max said still looking amused

"No" Ben said defeated

"Excellent now let's get going" Max said cheerfully sitting in the driver seating starting up the rv, Ben sat down opposite Gwen "so my lady what fine topics should we discuss today" keeping his dramatic voice.

"Bite me Ben" Gwen retorted.

This is going to be a long trip Max thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the depths space a small transport ship was moving towards earth heavily damaged and running low on fuel.

The ship was carrying a very powerful device called The Omnitrix which had been invented by Azmuth the greatest inventor in the galaxy, the device was like a watch which allowed the user to turn into 10 different aliens and wield their powers.

The transport ship was being pursued by a massive warship that was firing a barrage of laser beams which hit the back causing part of the ship to explode, Vilgax was sitting on the bridge watching what was happening on screen when one his henchmen reported that they had destroyed the ship's engines and were about to start boarding procedures.

"Excellent soon The Omnitrix will be mine and the world will bow before me" Vilgax said in a rough voice.

The transport suddenly returned fire and hit the bridge directly causing it to explode, the explosion engulfed Vilgax causing him to scream out in pain also dealing critical damage to the warship, the transport ejected the pod containing The Omnitrix before exploding into pieces.

The pod started its descent down to earth.

 **meanwhile on earth**

"I can't believe I've waited this long for this trip and now your here no offense" Ben said glumly staring out the window while the rv moved along the highway.

"Same to you I had every planned out it was going to be perfect now I'm stuck with you, that chart I spent hours on has gone to waste" Gwen said mimicking Ben's position.

A few hours later they arrived at the campsite by nightfall and started to relax Ben had brought a few spiderman comic books including a handheld game boy while Gwen had brought her laptop and a few books on multiple subjects after getting their stuff they both sat as far away from each other as possible.

Grandpa Max came out with a bowl full of what looked like worms and shouted "chow time" Ben and Gwen both sat at the picnic table wide eyed.

"Er grandpa what are those"? Ben asked looking at the bowl feeling nauseous, Gwen gave a Ben a look of dismay.

"These are marinated meal worms hard to find them fresh in the states though they are considered a delicacy in some countries full of protein and nutrients." Max said proudly.

"And a crime in others" Ben muttered that caused Gwen to laugh while Max just ignored him, "if you don't like these I've got some smoked sheep tongue in the fridge" Max offered.

"So I take it any normal food is out of the question" Ben said grimly.

"Yep this summer's going to be an adventure for your taste buds I'll get the tongue" Max said going back inside of the rv to get it.

"Okay I've got a half eaten bag of half chips and a candy bar in my backpack what you got" Ben whispered.

"Some rice cakes and hard candy think we can make it last the whole summer " Gwen said.

"I doubt it, well Gwen can't believe I'm saying this but it's been good knowing you" Ben said preparing for the awful meal ahead.

One difficult meal later Ben and Gwen were doing chilling out doing their own thing when Max came outside holding a bag of marshmallows "so who wants to roast some marshmallows" Max asked however he was just ignored so he tried something else "okay who wants to tell scary stories".

"You mean scarier than having to spend a your summer with your annoying cousin" Ben said laughing.

"I liked to grandpa but I'm busy doing a web search on how to cure idiots, nothing yet Ben but we can't give up hope" Gwen retorted

Lord help me Max thought.

"Okay that's enough you two we are all in this together, you could mop around like this all summer or we can have some fun now what do you say" Max said hopefully.

"I vote for moping" Gwen said.

"Me too it looks like you been outvoted grandpa any I'm going to talk a walk" Ben added before getting up.

"Fine but be careful Ben don't go to far" Max said.

Ben waved while walking off showing he heard what Max said.

"Well I think they might be growing on each other" Max said but he doubted it.

Ben walked slowly through the woods contemplating the fact that his cousin was going to be with them the whole summer but there was nothing he could what's done is done at least he had someone to annoy if he got bored.

It was then he looked up and a flaming object fly across the sky at first he thought it was a shooting star but it suddenly changed direction and hurled towards him Ben shouted and began to run trying to avoid it, it missed him but the explosion sent him airborne and he landed hard on the ground.

Ben got up and brushed himself off and was about to head back to the campsite to tell grandpa max what had happened but stopped when a green glow emanated from the crater, it felt it was calling to him pretty far fetched but he decided to check it out.

He walked toward the crater and he saw a small object which looked like a large watch it had been inside a cylindrical object that keep it safe, Ben was standing very close to it and instinctively reached his hand out to touch it before the watch suddenly jumped on its own and latched on to his wrist.

Ben cried out surprised and tried to pry watch of his wrist but he suddenly felt power flow into him, his eyes glowed emerald green and he unciously raised his arm to the sky causing a column of emerald green light to shoot straight up illuminating the sky and the depth of space any being in close proximity could see the light and it caused a great stir among the different worlds.

Though one thing was abundantly clear The Omnitrix had chosen its protector.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben slowly regained control over himself and his eyes had returned to their normal colour, he stumbled around for a second still feeling lightheaded wow he thought now that was a new experience, he looked at his wrist looking closely at the watch.

It was medium size mainly black while on the top in the middle of it was was a green symbol that was like a dial, Ben decided it was best to head back he didn't know what this could do maybe grandpa would know hopefully so he started sprinting back as fast as he could.

Back at camp Max was getting worried it had been at least an hour and Ben was knowhere in sight and that green light Max had never seen anything like that before,"Ben's been gone for quite a while" Max said staring at the woods.

"Unless he wound up bear food" Gwen said cheerfully.

Max gave her a look "what I can dream can't I" Gwen said.

"But seriously I'm sure he's fine but I'm curious what was that green light grandpa" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but he's got ten more minutes to get back here or I'm going after him" Max said.

Ben was still running before he tripped over a tree branch causing him to fall forward and land on the floor he hit his wrist where the watch was and the dial poped up, Ben got up annoyed at his clumsiness and saw the dial raised, he cautiously twisted it and the picture seemed to change to different silhouettes this only increased his curiosity and he eventually gave in and pushed the dial all the way down.

There was a green flash and Ben's body began to change he was aware of the transformation he felt a slight pain like he was being pulled apart but there was also a feeling of power when the green light subsided he opened his eyes and looked up and down his body.

He was a lot taller now and his body looked like lots of molten rocks held together by lava while his hands were on fire but there was no pain, he marvelled at his new form "okay I will admit this is pretty cool" Ben said.

Ben decided at test was in order so he turned to a nearby tree, raised his arm and concentrated a fireball shot from his hand engulfing the tree in flame this time he tried something different, he put both hands together and formed a much larger fireball and threw it the other way this one destroyed two or three trees before burning out.

He started laughing this was awesome but his joy suddenly turned to shock when he suddenly realised that most of the forest was on fire. Ben panicked and tried to bat the flames out with his hands and feet it didn't do much good "okay this may have been a mistake" Ben thought.

Gwen and Max were sitting at the campsite still waiting for Ben when they both saw smoke coming from the forest "what's that" Gwen asked.

"Looks like a forest fire we'd better let the ranger station know probably some damn fool messing with something he shouldn't" Max said then a lightbulb went off on both their heads at the same time "Ben" they both said together. Max opened a box next to him which contained two fire extinguishers and handed one to Gwen "let's go" Max said and they headed toward the forest.

Ben was still desperately trying to think of something "why do I never think things through" he said as he continued to uselessly bat the flames, Gwen enters the forest and used the fire extinguisher to douse the flames as she moved through but she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Ben who turned around still in his alien form.

They stared at each other one in relieve while the other was in shock "okay now Gwen it's me okay so there's no need to" he started to say but Gwens scream cut him off and she proceeded to hit him with end of the fire extinguisher, he stumbled back "ow Gwen seriously it's me I swear" Ben said raising his hands in defends before he was doused.

"Okay that's it" Ben said annoyed grabbing the fire extinguisher off Gwen and breaking it with his bear hand "seriously freak attacking someone when their talking to you is pretty rude" Ben said in a sarcastic tone. This seemed to snapped Gwen out of it "Ben what happened to you?" Gwen said stunned.

"Well I might have messed with something I shouldn't it's actually quite complicated" Ben said scratching the back of his head.

"Why am I not surprised" Gwen said faceplaming

Max appeared out of the clearing and said "Gwen are you alright, what the hell" Max was stunned standing next to Gwen was an alien, he immediately raised his fire extinguisher and was about to attack.

"Hey grandpa guess who" Gwen said gesturing at the alien.

"Hey grandpa I just what to say that I am very young so I can't really take any responsibility for this" Ben said nervously.

"Ben what happened to you?" Max said.

"Maybe we should discuss this when we're are not in the middle of a forest fire" Gwen said strictly.

"Okay anyone got any ideas?" Ben said.

"Backfire start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire, they'll snuff each other out think you can do it Ben?" Max asked.

"Actually I'll do one better I'm going to absorb the flames into me" Ben said confidently

"Are you sure about this Ben?" Max asked

"If this fails at least we have a plan b" Ben said focusing.

"Okay good luck let's go Gwen" Max said as he and Gwen got to a safe distance.

Well here goes nothing Ben thought as he ran directly into the middle of the fire held his hands out and started to absorb the flames after a few minutes the flames were completely snuffed out and Ben started running to catch up Max and Gwen before the ranger arrived.

In space above Vilgax was in critical condition inside a tube hooked up to many types of equipment, "what do you mean it's not there, this battle almost cost me my life and now your telling me The Omnitrix is not on the transport" Vilgax said roughly.

"I am afraid the sensors report a probe was jettisoned from the ship shortly before boarding and landed on the planet below" his minion said.

Vilgax turned his attention to another robot standing by his tube "go bring it to me" Vilgax ordered the robot obediently left and headed to one of the pods.

"And your saying that this watched jumped up and clamped on to your wrist" Max said trying to wrap his head around the story.

They had got into the rv and drove some distance away to avoid any incidents and were sitting on a couple of logs around a campfire.

"Yeah I swear this wasn't my fault it landed I was about to come and get you when I felt this pull you know and before I knew the watch was on me just like that" Ben said.

"And the green light must of been from that" Max said.

Ben was confused "what green light?" Ben asked.

"Duh doofus you know the green light which shot into the sky everyone could see it" Gwen said

"Look when the watch jumped on me I just felt weird okay I didn't see any green light" Ben retorted.

"Its okay Ben I believe you" Max said comforting him.

"You think he is going stay a monster forever" Gwen asked curiously.

"His not a monster, he's an alien" Max said before realising they looking at him weirdly "I mean what else could he be" Max quickly added.

"Are you kidding I can't stay like my parents would kill me if they found me like this their already overprotective as it is" Ben said panicking.

"You and me both" Max said quietly already working out a plan.

That was when they heard a beeping sound originating from Ben's the icon on his chest started blinking red and there was a bright flash of red when the flash subsided Ben was back to normal, "oh thank God I'm me again" he said proudly before suddenly feeling tired and falling forward he would of gone into the fire if Gwen hadn't caught him.

"Woah easy are you okay" Gwen said concerned.

"Yeah just a bit tired, this is going to take some getting used too" Ben said weakly.

"I think it's best you don't fool with it anymore until we know what we are dealing with" Max said getting up.

"I'll go check out the crash site, you guys stay here until I get back" Max said switching on his flashlight and heading toward the crash site.

The pod contacting one of Vilgaxes robots rocketed down to earth and landing on the surface right next to the crash site the large robot emerged from it and launched two discs from its shoulder which transformed into mini robots and started scouting the area for The Omnitrix.

Ben stood leaning against the back of the rv still tired staring deeply at the watch, he wasn't going to try what he did earlier again he was such an idiot what if he had hurt someone or even worse what if he had hurt Gwen or grandpa for that matter, Gwen appeared next to him surprising him "hey Gwen what's up"

"I hope your not messing with the watch you know what grandpa said" Gwen said.

"Yeah don't worry I already acted like an idiot once today" Ben said glumly.

"Oh yeah but the whole absorbing the fire thing was actually a pretty smart considering it came from you" Gwen said impressed.

"Hey I do have a brain you know not as big as yours but I can still think" Ben whined causing Gwen to laugh.

Meanwhile Max had arrived at the crash site and was checking out the container that had contained the watch, "I don't like this one bit, there goes that promise I made" Max said annoyingly.

"So what did it feel like going alien?" Gwen asked as she toasted her marshmallow on the fire.

"Well Weird at first it felt like my body was been pulled apart briefly but after that I felt totally exhilarated you know though the exhaustion afterwards is going to take some getting used too that's for sure" Ben said.

Unbeknownst to both of them one of the drones had spotted them and was slowly hovering closer and closer taking aim at Gwen but before it could fire Ben noticed it above "Gwen look out" he shouted and tackled Gwen out of the way the drone missed hitting the floor causing a small explosion.

Ben immediately got off Gwen and sprung into action he told Gwen to take some cover before pressing one of the buttons on the watch and giving it a few twists before slamming the dial down, there was a green flash and Ben had transformed into a big Orange mutt with dagger like teeth and razor sharp claws.

He roared in rage at the drone and started to charge it, the drone started firing at him but Ben dodged every shot with cat like reflexes and jumped high into the sky landing on the drones body, biting down on its torso. The drone tried to shake him off slamming him into nearby trees but Ben held on and using all his strength ripped off its head causing to malfunction and explode Ben landed on all fours and roared in triumph.

However the watch started blinking again and a brief flash later he was himself again albeit tired but okay that's was when the second drone suddenly burst through the foliage and took aim at him he cursed his luck and held his hands up saying "er I surrender"

But before the drone could do anything it was hit in the back by a shovel which Gwen had found when hiding and hit the floor Gwen finished it off hitting it a second time.

"So we even" Ben asked

"Even" Gwen confirmed

A couple of minutes later they were back at the rv telling grandpa max what had happened he wasn't surprised "I had a feeling someone was after those drones or whatever didn't find you by accident, it's clear they want the watch" Max said.

"So Ben's basically walking around with a big target symbol on his head while he has that watch" Gwen said.

"And with no way of getting it off they are probably going to keep coming, that's just great" Ben said.

"It seems that way so I think it would best to help you how to use that thing and fast" Max said.

It was then that Maxs radio picked up a distress call from someone near "Mayday Mayday if anyone is near by we need help here you won't believe me but we are under attack by some kind of robot requesting immediate assistance" the voice said panicking.

"They must be after the watch, we need to go and help them now" Ben said jumping from his seat.

"Hang on this is definitely a trap" Gwen said.

"No kidding but innocent people are in danger we can't just leave them" Ben said desperately.

"No we can't" Max said jumping into the driving seat "buckle up you two this is going to get bumpy" Max said pressing down hard on the pedal causing the rv to speed toward the location of the distress signal.

"You sure about this" Gwen said holding on to the seat for dear life.

"Yeah it's time to go to work" Ben said with a determined expression.

They made it to the where the distress signal had come from and saw the large robot causing chaos blasting things left and right, Ben psyched himself up for the coming battle he was nervous but he was ready the rv swerved into place and all three of them got out.

"Okay here's the game plan I going to deal with tinman over there while you guys help the people get out of here" Ben said.

Max was impressed by Ben's sudden leadership, he was starting to wonder whether Ben getting the watch was an accident. "No problem just be careful" Max said.

"I'm always careful" Ben said cheekily.

Gwen suddenly hugged him whispering the same it took Ben a few seconds to get over the shock but he hugged her back before they left go of each other. Ben moved behind the rv for cover so he could transform without being seen while Gwen and Max went to help the people evacuate.

The robot continued destroying whatever it could see while the civilians tried desperately to escape, a child who had been separated from his mother during the chaos was crying in out for her the robot scanned for the source of the sound and took aim with the intention of silencing it regardless whether it was a human or not.

The child saw the robot aim at him and closed his eyes wishing for a hero after a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw a large alien standing in front of him crossing its arms protecting him from the blast, the alien turned his head and gave the boy a thumbs up which distracted him from his fear his mother who had lost him during the chaos appeared running toward him scooping him up and hugging him tightly before getting to a safe distance.

"Hey tinman this is between you and me" Ben shouted he had transformed into a 6ft tall alien completely made of diamond wearing and single piece of clothing hiding his body showing The Omnitrix symbol. The robot had finally found its target and began to move toward him, Ben ran forward morphing his arms into a blades and tried to slash the robots legs but it jumped into the air avoiding the attack then slammed its foot down burying Ben under it.

It began to apply pressure before large diamond spike shot out piercing its foot causing to stumble backwards Ben took advantage of its surprise and jumped on to its arm running on it and tried to slash its face but it had recovered quickly and grabbed Ben in a vice like grip with its arm causing Ben to shout out in pain.

The robot still holding Ben blasted him full force with his hand that contained the laser causing Ben to go flying into a nearby mini van, "okay that hurt" Ben said weakly.

Ben got up and tried again but the robot slammed his hand down on Ben again and kicked him sending him bouncing across the field.

Gwen and Max had finished escorting the civilians to safety and were watching the fight between Ben and the robot they both saw Ben get kicked across the field like a ragdoll.

"Come on Ben use your head" Gwen whispered

Ben got up sluggishly this wasn't working he needed a plan he desperately tried to think of what he could do that was when it hit him when had saved that kid he had just blocked the blast but maybe he could deflect it as well Ben examined his diamond arms only one way to find he thought.

He ran until he was a couple of metres away from the robot and gave a come on gesture with his hands "hey tinman free shot right here" Ben said. The robot was happy to oblige and fired directly at him but this time Ben was prepared and took the blast head on before manipulating his hands causing the beam to reflect straight back destroying both of the robots legs making it crash into the floor.

This was his chance Ben jumped high in the air and made his arm razor sharp before penetrating the robots head destroying it. Ben was breathing heavily from exhaustion though for his first proper fight he would give himself 8 maybe a 9 if he was being generous he had been so caught up with his own thoughts that he hadn't realised someone was behind him tapping his back, this startled him out of his thoughts and he turned around seeing the mother holding the child in her arms the one he had saved earlier.

"Thank you" she said gratefully "yeah you rock mister" the child said grinning wildly.

Ben felt slightly embarrassed and didn't know whether they could see his blush "no problem it's my job" Ben said ruffling the child's hair softly.

"Anyway I'd better get going see you around" Ben said before running away awkwardly.

On the bridge Vilgax had seen the entire thing it seemed The Omnitrix was in possession of someone with mediocre skills no matter he thought when he had had gotten his full strength along with some upgrades he would keep the users head as a trophy once he had ripped it off.

The next morning Gwen and Max were packing up the rv when he noticed Ben wasn't around.

"Where's Ben?" Max asked looking around.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast" Gwen said before they heard a distant rumbling coming towards them their was a figure running at high speeds directly at them they both instinctively braced themselves waiting for the impact but he skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"Ben is that you?" Max asked.

"Yep it seems this guy's power is super speed pretty useful huh" Ben said in a raspy voice.

In this transformation Ben was wearing a full black body suit covering his whole body including his face while his arms and legs were visible and were the colour dark blue with a long slender tail which was a mix of dark blue and black.

"Watch this" Ben said while he sped into action packing up all of the stuff in a few seconds and putting it inside the rv he revered back to his normal form shortly afterwards.

"I think I'm going to call that guy XlR8" Ben said proudly.

"Don't tell me your actually naming them" Gwen asked.

"Yeah so I don't exactly know their real names or I guess species you would say so I'm giving them my own names" Ben said irritated.

"I take it your going to yell out their names everytime you transform right" Gwen said fearing the answer.

"No of course not, well maybe my watch my rules" Ben said looking away.

"Anyway one things for sure this is going to be an interesting summer" Max said before he ushered them on to the rv and drove off leaving the camp ground behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of a city a building was engulfed in flames while people gathered around watching the spectacle fire crews had been called but it seemed unlikely they would arrive in time however no one noticed the molten individual enter the building on the other side.

Inside two people were trapped trying to get out while the adult repeatedly tried to break open the door, the child could only watch it was slowly getting hotter and both were having trouble breathing up above the fire caused some planks to come loose and they dropped down almost hitting the child but they were stopped by the molten individual who had entered earlier.

Ben breathed a sigh In relief before using his powers absorbing the fire creating a safe area he had dubbed this form heatblast not the best name but it was the simplest one he could think off. The adult turned around feeling the room cool down and almost fainted at the sight of the alien thankfully the near prospect off death kept him from doing that.

Ben said he was here to help and kicked open the door leaving the room with both of them in toll he lead them toward the stairs which crumpled into pieces which made him stop he decided he would make his own way out and blasted a nearby wall making a gap, he told them too hold on and jumped out the building landing on the ground below in a column of fire.

Ben checked them all over for any injuries before turning to the crowd, the crowd whispered excitedly.

"Dude is that an alien"

"No can't be definitely a guy in a suit"

"But it looks so real"

Ben was kinda overwhelmed it was the first time he had been seen by a crowd and all he could think to do was smile and wave someone in the crowd slowly started clapping and it became contagious with other people joining in as we soon there was cheering mixed among the clapping, Ben couldn't lie this felt good.

That was when the rv sped into a view and skidded to a halt nearby Gwen called out of the window explaining the fire had just been a diversion for a jewellery store robbery and were making there escape. Ben didn't have to be told twice he gave the kid a quick high five and got in to the rv before max drove trying to catch up to the jewellery store thieves.

They quickly caught up but the thieves were swerving widely trying to shake them off Ben was sitting in the passenger seat still in his alien form burning the seat Ben cringed "sorry grandpa" he said.

"Its fine though I really should of bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance" Max said.

"I know but I can't help it I'm hot" Ben said trying to make a joke, he and the seat were doused by Gwen holding a fire extinguisher, Ben would of been annoyed but at least the seat was not on fire for the moment.

"Thanks" Ben said.

"No problem" Gwen said nonchalantly before dousing him a second time.

"What was that for" Ben asked glaring.

"Because I felt like it" Gwen said grinning Ben laughed sarcastically for a few seconds before telling grandpa max to get closer, Max accelerated and ended up just a few paces behind Ben leaned out of the window a launched a from his hand which hit the car in the back causing it to crash into a nearby wall.

Ben got out of the rv and ripped the door of the car off ordering the thieves to place their hands against the wall while waited for the police, the thieves were to scared to disobey and did what he asked.

"You know you should consider yourselves lucky I'm a nice guy otherwise I would turn you into cinders for endangering those people just so you get a few diamonds" Ben growled. Sadly the watch started to beep red which caused Ben to facepalm "why now of all times" Ben said before he reverted back to his normal form.

One of the thieves turned his head round and saw a ten year old boy instead of a fire monster.

"Get the jewels I will deal with this kid" the guy said to his partner while he brandished a knife.

"Okay guys let's just take a breath and calm down there's no need for violence" Ben said stepping backwards.

Thankfully police arrived one of the cop cars pulled up an officer got out of the car shouting for the thieves to get on their knees, the thieves seeing no escape gave up and did what they were asked Ben couldn't resist making funny faces at them as they were lead to the police car.

On the other side of town a man stood outside an apartment building knocking impatiently on the door, he was the landlord of this property and his most recent tenant had stopped paying his rent for 6 months the tenants name was Dr Animo a creepy old guy with grey hair, pale skin, skinny with a face only a mother could love.

He heard the guy was some scientist or something not that he cared as long as he paid his rent he could be a well known serial killer for all he cared. Eventually he got sick of waiting and entered the building using his own key when he was inside he saw a couple of different animals all in cages stacked on tables it smelled like a zoo in here.

The place was a complete mess he thought to himself he took a step forwards and looked in one if the cages when suddenly a voice spoke out of nowhere and made him jump.

"How did you get in" he turned around it was Dr Animo.

"House key I am still your landlord remember maybe not since your rent is 6 months past due" he said.

"I am afraid all my funds go into my research now get out your disturbing me" Dr Animo said walking to a nearby table and tinkering with something.

"I think your the disturbed one here doc so listen up you and all your animals will be on the street unless you pony up the green" he said holding his hand out.

Dr Animo turned around to face him he was smiling for some reason "pony up the green what an interesting phrase are you a animal lover" he asked politely completely changing his attitude.

"I don't mind the occasional dog or cat why do you ask?" He said.

"Well it just so happens I was in the middle of an experiment and I could use your help" Dr Animo said.

"I don't think so doc you have about 10 seconds to pay me what you owe or I'll throw you out myself" he threatened.

"Tell you what I'll make a deal with you, you help me with this experiment and I will pay you in full right here right now" Dr Animo said holding his hand out him to shake it.

He hesitated only for a moment before shaking the docs hand "fine so what do I do" he asked.

"I need you to pick up and place one of those frogs on the ground while I make a few adjustments" Dr Animo said while tinkering with something he had on the table.

He did what he asked and Dr Animo turned back around wearing a very weird helmet with to small rods attached to base of the helmet which was also attached to button on his chest.

"What is that contraption?" he asked stunned.

"This is my transmodulator this is phase 1 it creates and accelerates mutations at an genetic level observe" he explained twisting the button on his chest causing a beam to form on the two rods before firing at the frog he had placed down in front of him, the beam hit the frog dead on and the frog started to mutate growing in size until he was bigger than him not only that it had grown horns and sharp teeth.

"Wow that's pretty impressive doc so about the rent" he asked amazed and scared trying to move around the frog however the frog didn't let him keeping him in its sight.

"Magnificent is it not? now that he has been altered been you can imagine that flies will no longer sustain its food needs no it requires something large and slightly meatier" Dr Animo said cheerfully while he was slowly staring to realise that he was in serious trouble.

He tried to run to the exit but the frog tongues shot out grabbing him from behind he tried his best to move but he was stuck the frog slowly retracted its tongue pulling him back he screamed in terror and struggled to break free.

"Thank you for your help Mr landlord you have made a great contribution to science" Dr Animo said before snapping his fingers causing the frog to shoot his tongue back into its mouth carrying him along with it blood exploded everywhere but Dr Animo wasn't concerned he was too busy marvelling his creation.

A few seconds later the frog had finished its meal with bloody lips and a full stomach, Dr Animo petted his creation stating what a good boy it was before hopping on its back and pulling out an old newspaper containing an article alongside a picture of a trophy.

"Soon I will take back what is rightfully mine I'm just going need a few more components first"

Ben,Gwen and Max had stopped at the Mega Mart to pick some supplies for the road ahead while Ben and Gwen were trying to guess what kind of exotic food grandpa max would pick up this time.

"Only canned octopus I thought this store prided itself on wide selection" Max said disappointed.

"Er grandpa I know this might be asking a lot but couldn't we have a normal dinner for once" Gwen pleaded trying her best too look innocent.

"Nonsense now where do you suppose they keep the sheep's bladder" Max said moving along.

Ben patted a depressed Gwen on the shoulder "well it was a good try, who knows maybe a super villain might come along and when I take him down I'll use that as leverage to get us a normal meal" Ben said hopefully.

Gwen and Max headed to the pet aisle with Gwen pleading with him not to cook any of the animals, Ben was just about to follow them when he heard a rumbling sound he listened as the sound got closer and louder he was a facing a wall and he had a strange feeling that he should move which he did by diving to one side before the wall exploded, Ben took cover behind a counter that was nearby and peeked out.

He saw an old man wearing a strange helmet riding a giant mutated frog he wondered if the universe knew he was kidding when he made that joke, he moved back slowly and was about to activate The Omnitrix before the frogs tongue suddenly burst through the counter and wrapped around him bringing him face to face with Dr Animo.

Dr Animo seemed surprised but quickly recovered saying "don't be a hero kid" before he clicked his fingers and the frog threw Ben into a stack of boxes while Dr Animo started takings things of the shelf. Two security guards arrived and ordered him to freeze but it was useless before they knew the frog leapt over them with ease getting away one of the security guards spoke into his radio "Er we got a grab and dash in electronics male, 5;6 riding on a giant frog trust me you can't miss him.

Over in the pets aisle Gwen and Max were looking around when Dr Animo landed right in front of them on his frog he quickly fired the transmodulator at one of the cages causing Max to grab Gwen and dive out of the way it hit the cage causing the hamster inside to become the same as his frog while Dr Animo fired again aiming for the birdcage.

Now Dr Animo had three genetically altered animals which caused to cheer "arise to your full potential my pets" meanwhile Ben had recovered after being thrown and was heading toward him surprisingly he hadn't been that hurt he figured the watch must have Increased his normal strength somehow.

He saw Gwen and Max running away from a giant hamster heading toward him all three of them stood side by side facing Dr Animo's creations "behold the genius of Dr Animo nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve, Mark my words today I will make history or should I say pre history " Dr Animo announced.

"Oh yeah this guy's nuts" Ben whispered.

"No kidding" Gwen agreed.

"Lets get out of here" Ben said before all three of them took of running.

Dr Animo looked at one of his pet and said "kill them" the hamster happily obliged taking off running after them.

While Ben managed to get out of sight Gwen and Max and ran until they were backed against the wall, the hamster was about to pounce before a red fist hit it straight in the face causing it to yelp and skid backwards.

Ben had transformed into what he had dubbed as four arms and massive red alien with superstrength and four arms. He cracked his knuckles and gave a come on gesture which caused the hamster to charge right at him Ben stopped him and held him place with two arms while he used the other two to punch it face twice before picking it up and slamming it into the floor hard.

Causing the hamster to get knocked out Ben sighed and turned to face Gwen and Max "you guys okay" Ben said.

"Yeah we're fine good job Ben" Max said proud.

"I just hope what I did isn't considered animal cruelty" Ben said jokingly.

"Well technically it's a mutant hamster so I don't think standard rules apply" Gwen said.

"Good point" Ben said.

Dr Animo appeared seeing one of his pets unconscious and was angry "you fool you can not stop me. Mark my words I will turn Washington dc into Washington bc" Dr Animo said before jumping on his bird and starting to fly off.

"Oh no you don't" Ben said grabbing one of the tall shelfs and throwing it at Dr Animo but before it could hit him Dr Animo blasted into pieces using his transmodulator. Ben was about to go after him before he suddenly reverted back to his normal form Luckily Dr Animo was too distracted to see it and took off out of site.

"Godamnnit of all the times to time out it would happen now" Ben said frustrated.

"We need to move. We have a giant parrot to follow" Max said running outside Ben and Gwen in toll and piling into the rv, they drove off following the giant parrot.

Ben was in the front with Max while Gwen was sitting at the table on her laptop trying to find any leads on this Dr Animo before she found something.

"Bingo Ben come and take a look at this" Gwen said.

Ben got up and headed to the table leaning over Gwens shoulder "5 years ago Dr Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science but it turned he was doing all these twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals" Gwen said.

"That explains the so called transmodulator he had, I don't like commenting bad guys but this guy is a genius though definitely insane" Ben said.

"Not only that apparently when he didn't win some big prize called the veretys award he flipped out" Gwen said.

"Question is where's he going" Ben wondered

"Parrot left side up top" Max said however the parrot veered off and headed west leaving Max unable to follow due to the road.

"Damn it we lost him" Max said.

Ben suddenly had a thought "I think I know where he's going" Ben said.

They arrived at the national history museum where they found giant hole in the wall along with a big bird feather.

"He's definitely here good thinking Ben" Max said complimenting him.

"I guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while" Gwen said though she was joking.

"And you should know" Ben countered before they headed into the museum.

It was dark and slightly eerie with prehistoric artefacts and skeletons on display all around they wondered through looking for anymore clues before they saw Dr Animo standing near one of the skeletons tinkering with something.

"You are very persistent a trait I do admire personally however as you can see I am quite busy so it would be best if you left right now" Dr Animo said not turning around.

"We know about you and your frekazoid experiments Dr Animo and it ends here" Ben said determined to bring him down.

"Oh I disagree you see this is the beginning of my legacy now observe as you three will be the first to witness phase two the reanimation of dormant cells" Dr Animo announced before activating his transmodulator and reanimating the corpse of the wooly mammoth causing it to come alive.

Dr Animo started to run away "you guys get Animo I've got this" he said so Max and Gwen went after Dr Animo luckily his omnitrix had finally recharged and was ready to use, he slammed down the core transforming into four arms charging directly at the mammoth.

Gwen and Max tried to follow Animo but we're stopped by his mutant parrot Gwen looked around and found a antique spear being held by a caveman she grabbed the spear and spun it around effortlessly before hitting the bird on the head with the shaft, the bird tried to bite her but she dodged and jabbed the spear into the birds wing causing to screech in pain and run away.

Max had a surprised look on his face "what did you think Ben was the only one who could fight" Gwen said smirking before continuing chasing after Animo while Max followed still surprised.

They found Dr Animo near a T rex skeleton, he saw them coming and reanimated the T rex immediately the T rex came to live and roared causing the whole building to shake.

Back with Ben he was slammed against the wall by the mammoth as he tried to overpower it with strength, he was feeling slightly dizzy the multiple transformations were starting to get to him but he forced himself to focus and punched it in the face two times causing it to flinch before using all his strength to send it airborne but Ben wasn't done he jumped into the air slammed all fours arms down on it letting gravity do the rest. The mammoth crashed to the floor making a massive hole, the mammoths DNA broke apart due to the damage it had sustained making revert back into bones.

Ben satisfied that it wasn't getting up headed in the direction Max and Gwen went, Gwen and Max both ducked as the T rex tail slammed into one of the pillers, Dr Animo jumped on the T rexs back and set off making a hole in the wall. Gwen and Max were about to head back to the rv but the bird had returned and quickly grabbed Gwen by the shoulders lifting her up into the air following Dr Animo. Max called out for Ben who then appeared and went after the bird jumping in the air to compensate for his lack of speed, Max grabbed a piece of paper that had fallen out of Dr Animo's pocket and ran toward the rv.

Ben managed to grab on to the birds tail and tried to ground it, Gwen shouted relieved that Ben was here and tried to struggle out of the birds grip but Ben was unable to hold on and fell toward the ground creating a massive crater, the pain caused to him to revert straight away and stumbled out of the hole cradling his shoulder it was broken but it was hurting. The rv swerved to a stop next to him and Max told him to get in, Ben didn't need to be asked twice he jumped in and they took off after bird.

Max noticed Ben was nursing his shoulder "Ben are you okay?" Max asked worried.

"I'm fine grandpa this is nothing we need to save Gwen" Ben said trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

Gwen was being hanged over the Washington monument by the bird wondering when it would let go she preferred it didn't she realised that she still had her phone so she decided to call max hoping it wouldn't be too late.

"Godamnnit I can't believe we lost it again" Ben said they were trying to think places where the bird would go.

"There can't be that many places for a bird as big as an elephant to roost I also found this Dr Animo dropped it" Max said handing the piece of paper to Ben.

"Doctor Kelly accepts varetys award so that's where is going, he's going to take back the award but Gwen comes first.

Grandpa Max phone started ringing Ben answered it "Gwen where are you?" Ben said.

"I'm at the Washington monument please hurry I can't hold on much longer" Gwen said panicking before she accidentally dropped the phone causing the call to cut out.

Max made a sharp left and arrived at the monument when the phone landed on the ground breaking into pieces, Ben got out and started flicking through The Omnitrix hoping he had alien that could fly he saw one which looked like it could and slammed the core down transforming into this new alien, when the transformation was complete he looked like a big mutant fly he was green with four legs and wings with a sharp looking tail he also had four eyes with The Omnitrix symbol in the middle of his head.

He took off into the sky and headed toward Gwen who was barely holding on to the flag, eventually she couldn't hold on for much longer and fell screaming but Ben quickly caught her to her amazement.

"So what do you call this one" Gwen asked being held by Ben.

"I think I'm going with stink fly" Ben said.

Gwen held her nose as she smelled him "good choice" Gwen said gagging.

"Sorry" Ben apologised.

The bird flew toward them and tried to scratch Gwen but Ben moved down quickly avoiding the strike "hey watch the claws Polly" Ben continuing to dodge the birds attacks. Meanwhile Max was making his way up the monument using the stairs hoping to help Ben and Gwen somehow.

Ben tried to do dodge another one of the bird strikes but it caught his arm leaving a nasty scratch "ow okay I'm getting pretty sick of this" Ben said before seeing his grandpa wave out of one the Windows in the monument.

"Okay I've got an idea just hold on" Ben said heading toward the monument with the bird giving chase.

When Ben was close enough to the monument he hovered over the window where grandpa max was waiting and dropped Gwen into his arms before diving downward, the bird followed him down but as he was descending Ben shot a green sticky substance from his eyes sticking the birds wings together leaving it unable to fly causing to fall to the ground below.

Ben reappeared next to the window where Max and Gwen were waiting "you need to go a stop Animo we'll catch up" Max said.

Ben nodded and started flying toward Kelly Industries.

Dr Kelly was showing off his varetys award to two men when suddenly Dr Animo crashed through the window riding his T rex "Kelly I believe you have something of mine" Dr Animo said jumping down and grabbing the trophy "I'd like to thank the committee for this honour" Dr Animo continued before jumping back on the T rex back and ordering his pet to dispose of Kelly but Ben appeared out of nowhere and barged the T rex in the head.

The T rex recovered and swung its tail sending Ben flying backwards hitting the wall the T rex then grabbed Kelly by the coat and threw him into the air preparing to devour him but Ben saw this and flew faster they he though he could and caught Kelly just before the T rex closed its mouth.

He landed and set Kelly down "I will exterminate you, you annoying pest" Dr Animo shouted angrily.

"Take your best shot old man" Ben said taunting him, Dr Animo fired his transmodulator and Ben who dodged it and flew towards him Dr Animo fired again but still he missed Ben got some range and retaliated firing his sticky green goo causing the T rex to become irritated and out of control. Dr Animo tried to control it but it was no use while he was distracted Ben grabbed the transmodulator and threw it at the ground breaking it however he also knocked the trophy out Dr Animo's hands and that was destroyed.

For once Dr Animo was too shocked to speak as the T rex and the rest of his pets either turned to bones or returned to their normal state. The police arrived and took Dr Animo into custody while babbled on and on about how he deserved the award.

Ben was sitting nearby feeling tired it was the first he ever transformed multiple times but it was worth it he had saved the day now he could see what heroes got from this, his grandpa max called out him saying they were leaving he got up and headed toward the rv. The police car Dr Animo was in was nearby he could see Dr Animo looking at him suspiciously, Ben decided to quickly cover the watch with his hand and walked swift to the rv.

Dr Animo was still staring as Ben got on the rv that boy he thought to himself.

They were on the road again Ben had managed to snag the broken transmodulator during aftermath, he hadn't thought he would start a collection but it couldn't hurt. Him and Gwen were sitting at the table.

"Don't forget you saved me too" Gwen said.

"Hey family comes first right" Ben said

"Right" Gwen said smiling

"I wonder what my folks did say about this" Ben said.

"Best not to tell them or I'll probably be dead before you know it" Max said though in a joking tone Ben could here the strictness in his voice.

"Yeah I guess your right" Ben said miserably he realised that his shoulder had stopped hurting which was pretty weird but he ignored it he had enough insanity for one day.

Unbeknownst to Ben however The Omnitrix was more connected to him than he realised.

Authors note

Just quickly thank you for the review unknown as for the chosen one mystery that was sort of a a spur of the moment not really sure where I was going with that but I won't forget about it, I just need to work out what I'm going to do anyway thank you to anyone who is reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the evening when Ben dived into the lake, the water was cool and refreshing helping Ben relax after a long day they had stopped here for the night to rest until the morning. Gwen was standing nearby holding a torch keeping a close eye on the water.

"Hey Gwen come on in the waters great" Ben said swimming short lengths back and forth.

"Yeah I think I am going to pass, who knows what kind of nasty slimy things are swimming around with you" Gwen said disgusted.

"During this vacation we have fought a giant robot and a mad scientist, and your worried about a couple of fish in a lake" Ben said confused.

"Hey I stand by what I said anyway I'm heading back don't stay out their too long okay" Gwen said before walking back to the rv.

"Suit yourself" Ben said floating in his back looking at the moon shining in the night sky, it was peaceful after a couple of minutes he decided to get out but before he did a shadow made it self visible under the water. He moved over to it curious when a large form burst out of the water in front of him due to the darkness he could only see the head but that was enough for him. He tried to swim away as quickly as possible but one of tentacles from its head grabbed on to his leg pulling him under along with it, Ben panicked and thrashed about while he was being dragged underwater until he was brought directly in front of one of its eyes.

If he wasn't underwater Ben would have screamed, he slammed his hand down blindly on The Omnitrix not caring which alien he got, a couple of seconds passed and he had become four arms slamming all four of his hands down on the tentacle. The creature let go and Ben shot to surface gasping air and clambering on to land.

It took him a few seconds to control his breathing, what was that thing? Ben thought, he squeezed into the rv waking up Max and Gwen in the process.

Gwen rubbed her eyes "Ben are you okay you looked spooked" Gwen said concerned.

Max did the same "what the hells going on?" Max said also concerned.

"I was attacked by a giant sea monster I think whatever it was it pulled me under I though it was going to eat me" Ben said in between shaky breaths and gasps of air.

"Seriously" Gwen said surprised.

Max quickly threw on a t shirt and headed out to the lake with Ben and Gwen in toll, he used the flashlight to illuminate the water but couldn't see anything.

"I know this sounds weird but I'm not making this up I swear" Ben said desperately.

"I believe you but their isn't much we can do lets just get some sleep we got an early day tomorrow" Max said switching off the flashlight and heading back to the rv.

"Yeah like I'm going to sleep much after that" Ben said as he reverted back to his normal form.

The next morning they arrived at an old fishing village ready for their fishing trip, Ben's dad had taken him fishing before and he loved it so he was excited to repeat the process. Gwen however was less than thrilled "you know what you guys have fun with that I'm going to catch some sun" Gwen said walking off.

"Okay but you don't know what your missing" Max called after her.

"Oh well I guess it's just you and me grandpa" Ben said shrugging.

They both turned to greet Captain Shaw who was busy fixing something.

"Captain Shaw" Max asked politely.

"Who wants to know" Captan Shaw said roughly.

He didn't seem to be very friendly at least that what's Ben thought.

Max ignored the hostility in his voice "I"m Max Tennyson this is my grandson Ben" Max said gesturing to himself and Ben who responded with a small wave.

"We chartered your boat today for a fishing trip" Max continued.

"Well then what are you waiting for an invitation get aboard I ain"t got all day" Captain Shaw said jumping on to the boat from the pier.

"Wow talk about attitude" Ben whispered to Max.

"Just ignore him" Max said getting on the boat Ben in tow as they set off down the lake.

A couple of minutes later they were sailing smoothly across the lake Max was leaning over railing enjoying the view "so everything interesting to catch out there today" Max asked.

"More than you can imagine" Captain Shaw said cryptically.

Ben was also leaning over the railing however he was keeping an eye on the water that monster wasn't going to catch him off guard this time.

Ben saw something in the distance and thought that was it crying out in alarm he pointed to it both Max and Captain Shaw stood ready as it got closer it was just a big tree branch that had fallen into the water.

"Sorry my bad" Ben said sheepishly.

Both Max and Captain Shaw relaxed when Captain Shaw suddenly started speaking "I take it your looking out for The Kraken"

"The Kraken you mean the one out of Greek mythology" Ben asked.

"That's what we call it seemed appropriate at the time anyway it's my business to know about it, I've been on its tail for years" Captain Shaw said handing a blurry picture of it to Ben.

"Folks out here think I'm insane" Captain Shaw said cynically.

"Why does that not surprise me, people don't believe in anything these days" Max said.

"Anyway the sightings go back hundreds of years on this very lake some say it's a myth but not me I could take you to a spot where I saw the beast itself that is if you want some real adventure" Captain Shaw said.

Ben had conflicted feelings on this but at least this time he would he ready plus their was one he remembered during their encounter though it pulled him under it didn't try to bite him all it did was look at him, he looked at Max and gave him his best puppy eyes which Max had trouble resisting.

"Well I suppose" Max said reluctantly.

"Awesome" Ben cheered

"But if things get too hectic we pull out agreed" Max said.

"Cool" Ben agreed.

"Well we better get a move on then" Captain Shaw said accelerating.

A couple of minutes later Captain Shaw was showing Ben the multiple machines he had in the captain's cabin "sonar,high def setup,ultrasound I'm always prepared and I will find it Mark my words it can't hide forever" Captain Shaw declared.

A slight shiver went down Ben's spine he remembered his encounter with Dr Animo but he felt he was being paranoid sure the guy didn't seem to be all there but he was okay.

Ben walked out of the captain's cabin and saw Max deep in thought.

"You okay Grandpa" Ben asked standing next to him.

"Yeah fine but just be careful this guy seems a bit to obsessed for my liking" Max said frowning.

"No problem" Ben said.

A couple of minutes later they saw a couple of floating objects in the water all lined up next to each other with yellow strewn across them saying do not enter "what in the hell" Captain Shaw shouted infuriated.

"Looks official perhaps we should turn back" Max suggested.

"Like hell we are this is my lake I go wherever I please" Captain Shaw said but he could do anything a boat pulled up alongside with the initials fof written on the side, a young man called out to them "fishing boat stop where you are, I am Jonah Melville the founder of friends of fish we have closed this section off the lake for an environmental study, I am afraid you will have to turn your boat around" he said.

"Suppose you have to make me fish hugger" Captain Shaw said threatenly.

"Well since I charted the boat for today I believe I'm in charge is that not right Captain" Max said causing Captain Shaw to scowl and mumble incoherently.

"But what about The Kraken" Ben asked.

Jonah started laughing "The Kraken not that old fish tale, look I'm a marine biologist and anybody who tells you they have seen a monster in this lake in casting without a hook"

Ben wasn't convinced he had a feeling that something bigger was going on here but he didn't know what it was when they headed back the way they had came things took a turn for the worst.

Captain Shaw was still furious about turning back but his sonar device started beeping picking something up "the sonar we found something" Captain Shaw shouted out causing Max and Ben to stand up in alarm. Ben spotted something heading towards them it was a small fin but Ben knew The Kraken was heading toward them, Captain Shaw Told them to hold on to something as The Kraken passed underneath them causing the boat almost tip over.

"Its heading for the docks" Captain Shaw said.

Gwen was sitting on the edge of the pier relaxing in the sun unaware of the coming danger "Ah this is the life Sun, peace and quiet what more could you want.

Captain Shaw tried to warn the various people on the dock using his horn but it was too late The Kraken surfaced in all its glory and screeched loudly Gwen was to scared to move as The Kraken headquarters the pier causing Gwen and the rest of the people to be catapulted into the water.

"I told yer The Kraken lives" Captain Shaw said.

"Less gloating more sailing" Max said before turning to Ben "someone needs to save these people"

"No problem I'm on it" Ben said before jumping of the boat into the water he twisted his watch until it showed XLR8 and slammed the core transforming him, he immediately started speeding toward the pier it took a second for him to get used running on water but in a few seconds he had mastered it he couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

He sped toward Gwen who was trying to swim away from The Kraken and grabbed her before The Kraken could eat her, he carried her quickly to land and set her down "you okay" Ben asked.

"I'm fine go" Gwen insisted.

Ben nodded and went to save the other people he managed to get all three of them on land with Gwen in a couple of seconds however The Kraken turned its attention toward the fof boat and submerged swimming toward it. Ben seeing this sped out again and stopped in front of it just as The Kraken tried to ram it, Ben spun around causing a mini tornado to keep the beast away.

The Kraken retreated back under the water, Ben jumped on the boat "why is this thing after you" Ben asked.

"I don't know" Jonah said but Ben could tell he was lying.

The Kraken reappeared this time at the front and tried to grab a box labelled cranberry, Jonah dived on the box trying to pull it back but it was no use he was dragged across the deck Ben quickly grabbed the tentacle and started to vibrate at intense speeds giving the creature an equivalent of a Chinese burn. The monster screeched in pain retreated under the surface of the water letting go of the box much think Jonah's relief.

"Whew thanks for the hand" Jonah said relieved.

"Okay what's so important about that crate that you would chance getting snacked on by The Kraken" Ben said annoyed.

"Erm our lunch" Jonah said the lying evident in his tone.

"So you care more about sandwiches than your own life" Ben said his tone implying that he didn't believe them Ben was about to call them out on their lie, he too distracted too realize the creature tentacle before it was too late as it plucked the box off the boat. Ben realised what was happening but before he could follow his chest started beeping red signalling him that he would turn back soon.

"Damn it sorry guys gotta run" Ben said putting his visor down and moving across the water back to Captain Shaws boat, he almost made it but he reverted back while still on the water causing him to skim on the water like a stone and land a few paces away.

"Man overboard Shaw bring the boat around" Max called out.

Captain Shaw was trying to get a clear shot with the harpoon gun but he eventually gave and brought the boat around allowing Ben to climb aboard with the help of Max, a couple hours later they were back on dry land Ben was wrapped up in a towel drying off sitting on a log Gwen was sitting opposite.

"Well that was refreshing" Ben said shivering slightly.

"I'll bet" Gwen said.

"So you think those friends of fish guys are as honest as their name suggests" Ben asked.

"Well with what you told me there is definitely more to this than meets the eye" Max said.

"I think we should" Max started saying before he was interrupted by a shout of anger, Captain Shaw appeared nearby seemingly furious "god damn those stupid fish huggers" Captain Shaw said.

"Captain Shaw what is it?" Max asked.

"The nerve of those environmental punks they've shut down the entire lake nobody tells me where to sail, no one's going to keep me away from reeling in the catch of the century nobody" Captain Shaw said marching off toward his boat.

Later they were back in the rv parked a couple minutes away Gwen was impatiently knocking on the bathroom door Ben had gone in their earlier and was taking forever she was slightly worried.

"Ben you okay in there" Gwen asked there was no response.

Max was also concerned but as tried to open the door he found it was unlocked and Ben was nowhere in sight.

"Oh please tell me he didn't" Gwen whined faceplaming.

"Yes he did" Max said realising that Ben was probably on Captain Shaw ship and becoming angry that Ben had left without telling them when Max had clearly told him not to go without them.

Meanwhile Captain Shaw was driving the ship out toward the open lake as he was driving he heard some commotion coming from outside and went investigate he saw something move underneath a sheet he has placed over some equipment. He ripped off the sheet revealing Ben Tennyson who smiled nervously "er first mate Ben Tennyson reporting for duty sire" Ben said giving a salute.

"What the hell are you doing here boy" Captain Shaw said annoyingly.

"I thought you could use some help" Ben said.

"I do just fine on my own" Captain Shaw said.

"I get that I do but I mean an extra pair of hands can't hurt right" Ben said hopefully.

Captain Shaw looked at him for a long moment before speaking again "I should take you straight back to your grandpa but I've come too far to go back out now so keep out of the way okay" Captain Shaw said.

Ben nodded so they set off again arriving at the spot after a few minutes "she's probably been chased deep by our fishy friends only one way to flush her out live bait" Captain Shaw said as he change into his scuba gear.

"Maybe I should come with you you know just in case" Ben said.

"No need I got my diving buddy right here wish me luck" Captain Shaw said holding a harpoon gun he sat on the edge of the boat and leant backwards and disappeared into the water.

Ben looked to his left after Captain Shaw had gone and saw some spare diving equipment his dad had taught him to scuba dive before not only that it was an unspoken rule that you never went diving alone because a faulty tank or a twisted air valve could mean your death.

Ben put on the scuba diving gear and went in after Captain Shaw after a few seconds he found Captain Shaw heading to a small shipwreck which what looked like an egg laying in the centre. Ben approached Captain Shaw from behind and tapped in from behind causing Captain Shaw to spin around aiming the harpoon gun at him.

Ben quickly waved his arms in front of him which made Captain Shaw relax knowing it was him they both descended together getting closer to the egg Is this why The Kraken attack the fof boat Ben wondered. Captain Shaw tapped him on the shoulder gesturing upwards letting him know it was time to go and headed upwards Ben followed behind at a steady pace before they both broke the surface.

Captain Shaw tossed the gun on to the deck and began climbing the ladder Ben was just about to follow him when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed on to him and roughly lifted him on to the deck Ben suddenly noticed there was boat parked next them however this one was different as it had machine gun turrets mounted on the front and sides.

Ben quickly dived under and moved away gaining some distance just enough so he could still see and hear what was happening Captain Shaw had been restrained by two people wearing scuba diving suits covering their whole bodies the lead man marched up to him.

"Don't you know night diving is dangerous old man unless of course you went with a friend " the man said sternly.

"I work alone I ain't got no friends" Captain Shaw said unafraid.

"Doesn't matter all we want is some information like what did you see down their" the man asked grabbing his collar.

"Nothing no wait a minute I think I saw this" Captain Shaw said as he headbutted him which sent him stumbling backwards it took a second for him to recover and he retaliated with a punch to the face knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid stubborn old man" the man said roughly as he removed his mask covering his face Ben was surprised it was Jonah the founder of the fof so he had been right he went to activate his Omnitrix but to his dismay it was still charging, he cursed under his breath.

The two men who had restrained Captain Shaw carried him onto their ship.

"We will take ahab here with us back to the cannery and find out if he knows anything, we will come back later with the mini sub and collect the rest of the eggs" Jonah ordered prepping and throwing a transmitter overboard.

"In the meantime I think boat just got lost at sea" Jonas said throwing a explosive on to his ship while he was leaving making it explode causing debris to scattered everywhere almost hitting Ben but it missed him by inches, Ben looked at The Omnitrix and saw it had gone green ready to be used he flicked the dial to stinkfky and slammed the core down as few seconds later he was In the air following Jonah's boat.

One of the crew saw him in the distance and pointed "is that a bird?" he said.

"No it's a plane" another one said.

Jonah had seen him too "no it's a bug about to get squished man the harpoons" Jonah ordered.

"Im only giving you guys this one chance to turn yourselves in" Ben shouted their response was for one of them to climb on the machine gun and start firing at him Ben dodged the bullets and used his goo to pin the guy who was on the machine gun to the floor, another one grabbed a machine gun a fired at him so Ben did the same to him as well.

Meanwhile Jonah had retreated inside of the vessel and was in the driver's seat flicking multiple switches causing the explosive barrels on the end to fall into the water exploding on contact preventing Ben from getting close. One of them caught his wings causing him to cry out in pain and plunge into the water he resurfaced and found himself ahead of the boat, his wings were burning with pain and he found himself unable to fly.

Jonah smiled realising Ben was in trouble and drove the boat directly at him aiming to ram him, Ben was trapped a log was floating nearby and he got on it trying to work out a plan Jonah was getting closer with every second but Ben had an idea he opened his mouth and fired goo from his it making a line he then swung himself up the tree before Jonah's boat smashed into the log.

Ben took cover in the tree using the darkness as cover while Jonah came on deck and used his flashlight to try and find him but Ben hid expertly causing him to give up.

"Throw him overboard that should by us some time" Jonah said pointing at Shaw who was still unciouncoius. The men obeyed and threw Shaw overboard then they headed north as fast as they could, Ben dived into the water grabbed Shaw and tried to look for the boat but it was long gone. He decided to head back to land and started flying across the water.

"Almost there hold on Shaw" Ben said but he heard a sudden beeping sound he was about revert.

"Oh come on give me a break" Ben whined.

Gwen stood on the ground looking through a pair of binoculars trying to find Ben and Shaw.

Max came out of the rv "any sign of Ben or Shaw" Max asked.

"Not yet" Gwen said until she heard a loud beeping sound and looked up she saw Ben flying above holding an unciouncoius Shaw seconds away from reverting back.

Ben aimed for the sheet across the doorway to the rv as he changed back to his normal form while in mid air both him and Shaw landed safely.

"Well another perfect landing" Ben said cheerfully.

A couple of seconds they were both in the rv after being helped down, Ben flinched as he took of his shirt revealing two small burn marks on his back however after Max applied some anti burn ointment he could barely feel them.

Max on the other hand was still angry about Ben rushing off on his own "what we're you thinking going off on your own like that" Max said glaring.

"Grandpa's right we are supposed to be a team" Gwen added.

"Okay that may have been poor thinking on my part" Ben admitted.

"But if we did wait until tomorrow Shaw would of been sleeping with the fishes permanently" Ben continued.

"Maybe so but you put yourself at risk what if you were caught by Jonah like Shaw was who knows what he would of done" Max said.

Ben looked down "sorry grandpa" Ben said sadly

"Look just try to be less gung ho from now on okay so what happened out there" Max asked.

Ben started explaining the whole story "and The Krakens nest was full of eggs, no wonder she's been attacking everything Jonah must be stealing her eggs" Ben said.

"And I think I know who Jonah really is I did a little checking online and found out that friends of fish is not listed on any environmental websites but I did find this" Gwen said turning her laptop around.

"Turns out Jonah melville isn't a friend to any wildlife, he travels around the world poaching rare animals then crates them and sells them to private collectors" Gwen said.

"That explains why The Kraken took the crate it must of had her eggs in it. We need to stop him now " Ben declared.

"I agree we just need to find this cannery" Max said.

"I don't really care about any of this but that monster is mine. I have a spare at the docks let's get going" Captain Shaw said getting up leaving the rv.

Ben, Gwen and Max followed him out and headed to the docks.

"I've just called the police but it will take a while before they get here" Gwen said all three of them were sitting in the boat waiting to leave Shaw was on the docks untying the rope keeping the boat in place.

Though it was kind of rude considering it was his boat they left without him leaving stranded on the docks and travelled toward the cannery meanwhile at the cannery Jonah was wearing a large high tech suit holding some eggs he had just collected, he gave them to one of his men who almost dropped it due to the weight.

"Be careful you fool these are the rarest eggs we are ever going to find and once we sell them off we will be the richest men in the world" Jonah said.

The man apologised and placed the egg into a large tube with the others unbeknownst to both of them The Kraken was getting closer waiting for the right moment to strike while a boat arrived below with Ben, Max and Gwen.

"Okay here's the plan you guys find the eggs while I teach Jonah what it feels like to be hunted "Ben said.

"Be careful" Max said while he and Gwen claimed up the ladder leading to the Cannery.

Ben jumped into the water activating his Omnitrix turning the dial a few times and slammed his hand down causing him to transform into a alien which looked like a human mutant angler fish with razor sharp teeth and claws. The Kraken burst out of the water and landed on the pier it roared with rage, Jonah got back into his machine grabbing the container while the crane lifted him up into the air.

Two of Jonah's man shot at The Kraken but it did nothing swatting one over the edge with ease while the other ran away, Jonah fired at The Kraken aiming for its face causing it to move back but Ben suddenly burst out of the water landing on Jonah's machine damaging his left arm making Jonah drop the container where it smashed open revealing the eggs.

Jonah shouted in frustration and smacked Ben in the face sending him crashing into the pier below the impact caused the eggs to balance unevenly on the edge of the pier inside Gwen and Max were sneaking around when they hit a corner and peeked round it, one of Jonah's men picked up a large weapon of the wall but before they could take him down a voice sounded behind them.

"I suggest you don't move" it was the one who had been knocked over the edge he was soaking wet due to his short swim back and he was holding a gun.

Max reacted with incredible speed knocking the gun out of his hand and chokeslamming him on the ground, the second guy ran out holding the big weapon only to be kicked in the stomach by Gwen who finished him off with a knee to the face.

"Not bad" Max said impressed.

"Not too bad yourself" Gwen said smirking.

Ben got up dizzy from the impact and saw the eggs balancing on the edge of the pier.

"Those eggs are mine" Jonah screamed dashing toward them but he was intercepted by Ben tackled him from behind sending them both tumbling into the water the eggs followed suite. Ben recovered first grabbing the eggs in his hands but Jonah was right behind him and punched him hard in the face sending him backwards. Jonah used the opportunity to grab the eggs and head back to the surface.

Ben shook his head recovering from his dizziness and raced after him however The Kraken blindsided Jonah taking the eggs back but Jonas fired a sonic wave making it drop the eggs again which Jonah caught, he was about to continue back to the surface when Ben grabbed him slamming him down into the bottom of the lake.

Jonah grabbed him by the throat pinning him down Ben opened his mouth and bit down on the arm causing Jonah to let go of him however he still had hold of the eggs and tried to get away but Ben was on him in seconds slashing his other arm straight off using his claws. The eggs dropped but Ben caught them in his mouth and headed for The Krakens nest.

He got there and placed the eggs down carefully The Kraken was watching him realising what he was doing Jonah tried to get them back but The Kraken intercepted him ripping his suit apart leaving him floating there helpless. The Kraken was about kill Jonah but Ben appeared in front of him making it calm down and return to its nest cradling its eggs.

"Thanks " Jonah said smiling before being knocked out by Ben "you're welcome" Ben said without any emotion. Ben took Jonah to the surface hanging him on a bit of wood for the police.

Max and Gwen were waiting on the pier for him when Shaw appeared in a rowboat "I may have missed the Kraken but feast your eyes on this beauty" Shaw said. Ben as ripjaws was trapped in Shaws net arms crossed looking very annoyed Gwen couldn't help seeing the funny side while Max was also trying to keep his composure.

Ben finally transformed back into his normal self leaving Shaw very confused "what the hell".

After a brief explanation when Ben was out of the net all Shaw shrugged "well that's quite the story, guess I owe you for saving my life"

"No problem its my job" Ben said.

"I trust you will keep this to yourself" Max said sternly.

"Eh everyone already thinks I'm crazy they wouldn't believe me anyway but I will say this keep the good work kid" Shaw said patting his shoulder.

In a couple of minutes they had said there goodbyes and were on the road again.


End file.
